Software engineers are often tasked with large-scale debugging operations of executable or machine code for which corresponding human-readable source code is unavailable. For example, a gaming system manufacture may employ test engineers to adapt and debug executable or machine code designed for an old gaming system (e.g., Xbox 360) to allow such code to execute on a newer gaming system (e.g., Xbox One). In cases where the executable code is developed by a third party, source code may be unavailable.